


Ele não queria um adeus...

by ChibiPhantomKitsune



Category: Legion of Super Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/pseuds/ChibiPhantomKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque ele sempre soube que Clark teria que voltar, mas não queria que fosse pra sempre, não queria ter de pensar em sua partida e quando ela finalmente chegou... Ele queria ter ouvido apenas um até logo. Agora ele se agarraria a qualquer coisa que o fizesse sentir mais perto daquele que roubara o coração que não deveria ter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ele não queria um adeus...

Ele estava confuso. Mas como confuso?! Digo, um individuo com inteligência nível 12. NIVEL 12! Não deveria se sentir confuso por nada. E ele não sentia. Até ele entrar em sua vida. Kal-El, ou Clark, até mesmo Superman, como a legião o chamava, pessoalmente ele preferia Clark, era mais íntimo, mas não poderia chamá-lo assim sem gerar suspeitas.  
  
Suspeitas de que? Nem ele mesmo entendia, e ele era o ser mais inteligente ali! Ele só sabia que sentira uma grande admiração por Superman desde sempre, ele só não se lembrava quando essa admiração passara a ser um sentimento mais forte, uma paixão, até mesmo... Amor.  
  
Mas, droga! Ele era uma máquina, um robô, um andróide, ele, supostamente, não deveria ter sentimentos. Mas ele já jogara essa suposição fora há muito tempo, quando percebera o quão bem se sentia com seus amigos legionários. Mas amor? Ele nunca pensara que seria capaz de sentir isso por alguém. E para ser mais problemático, ainda tinha que ser por alguém a quem ele não podia se apegar? Porque Superman teria que ir embora. Ele teria que voltar ao passado para continuar a linha do tempo e Brainiac não poderia impedi-lo. E ele não queria sofrer de novo.  
  
Sofrer, ele também não deveria poder sofrer. Às vezes ele sentia vontade de não sentir mais nada disso, e talvez se não tivesse tanto medo de seu lado escuro ele procuraria uma solução para isso, mas já não se imaginava sem esse sentimento. Sem essa sensação. Era uma pena de que nunca poderia contar isso ao outro, não apenas pelos preconceitos do século do amigo, mas pelo fato de que algo assim poderia abalar a linha do tempo, se ele o fizesse teria que apagar a memória de Clark, e ele não queria ser esquecido.  
  
Então apenas o que fazia era aproveitar a companhia, tentava encaixar sua ronda junto à dele, chamava-o sempre que precisava. Clark não era somente uma paixão, ele era seu melhor amigo e o único para o qual contava tudo. Ou quase tudo, não podia se arriscar a deixar que ele descobrisse sobre seus antepassados. Ah, de novo isso! Ele tinha tanto medo de perdê-lo.  
  
Mas isso iria acontecer, na verdade, já estava acontecendo, era quase hora. Iriam abrir o portal e o kriptoniano iria embora... Talvez para sempre. Ele deveria quebrar o controle, levaria uma semana para fazer outro, mas não podia. Ele não podia prender Clark a si, e não podia ir com ele. Oh, maldito fosse o tempo e espaço!  
  
E agora ele criava coragem para ir até lá, abrir o portal e se despedir. Relâmpago já reclamava de sua demora, Saturnia já deveria ter notado algo, e ele só sabia que ela não sabia de seus sentimentos, pois ela nunca entrava na mente de alguém sem pedir permissão. Era só por isso que se sentira seguro.  
  
Pegou o controle e suspirou.  
  
“Ah Superman...”  
  
E se tivesse a capacidade de chorar agora, lágrimas escorreriam por sua face, mas não era tão sortudo assim. Apesar dos sentimentos, robôs não conseguem chorar, seria a única capacidade humana que desejaria nesse momento, pois sabia que, se já sofria assim, imagine em um corpo carnal.  
  
E então ele se olhou no espelho e ensaiou um sorriso, ao menos ele sabia fingir. Suspirou, afastando os cabelos da face, saiu do quarto se desculpando pela demora e finalmente chegou o momento que ele menos esperara em toda sua vida.  
  
E ele deixara claro que gostaria de rever o moreno, mas na sua cabeça ecoavam as palavras “Adeus Superman” e ele tinha certeza de que nunca mais o veria.  
  
Robôs também não deveriam ter esperança, mas apesar de sua certeza de que ele não voltaria, ele desejava de todo o seu coração, o qual o Superman já elogiara tantas vezes, que o moreno retornasse, e lá no fundo ele alimentava essa esperança, senão não conseguiria viver em paz.  
  
E era por isso e pela falta que o amigo fazia que a cada noite, quando todos dormiam, ele ia para o simulador e inseria um disco pessoal nele. Às vezes para treinar, outras vezes apenas para ter o prazer de revê-lo, e conversar com ele. Sentia o toque do amigo em suas mãos, mesmo sabendo que não era real, não podia deixar de apreciar aquilo, ele sabia que poderia até tomar os lábios de Superman, que ele jamais reclamaria, afinal, ele era uma simulação, e talvez fosse isso o que mais lhe doía, e por isso não queria fazê-lo.   
  
Ele não podia simplesmente substituir Clark, não era assim que funcionava.  
  
Não demorou para que os outros começassem a perceber, e muitos sentiam pena. Talvez não percebessem seus reais sentimentos, apesar de que ele tinha certeza de que alguns já sabiam, eles achavam que apenas sentia falta e procuravam reprimir seu comportamento, para que não sofresse, claro, mas não podia simplesmente parar e ele sempre tinha que arrumar uma desculpa.  
  
Passara a ir escondido para o simulador, mas algumas vezes ainda era pego.  
  
E ele gostava das simulações, nunca se sentira tão bem quanto nelas, era como se estivesse completo de novo. Sabia que às vezes exagerava, como agora, onde caíam lágrimas dos olhos de Clark enquanto ele o via morrer. A simulação acabara e ele saiu.  
  
\- E então, treinando de novo com o Superman ou dessa vez só pegaram um cineminha?  
  
Oh e eles não sabiam o quanto aquelas palavras lhe pesavam.  
  
\- Você tem que deixar disso, o Superman não vai simplesmente bater na nossa porta e voltar!  
  
Palavras parecidas sempre saíam da boca de Relâmpago e quando estava para rebater dessa vez, um vórtice temporal se fez. Sentiu sua esperança aumentar.  
  
“Superman!”  
  
Mas não, aquele nunca seria ele.  
  
\- Você não é o Superman! É um impostor!  
  
E suas ilusões caíram por terra. Aquele não era o Superman das histórias, não era o SEU Superman, quem ele achava que era para usar aquele nome em vão?!  
  
Mas ele não tivera forças suficientes para simplesmente ignorá-lo, obrigou-se a segui-lo, movido novamente por aquela maldita esperança que insistia em existir no fundo de seus sistemas, só esperava que dessa vez não se decepcionasse.


End file.
